Automatic transmissions often include a number of hydraulically actuated clutches. A transmission ratio is selected by routing pressurized hydraulic fluid to a subset of these clutches. An improper quantity of fluid in the transmission may cause a number of issues. For example, when there is too little fluid, pump cavitation may produce any annoying noise. In extreme cases, the transmission may fail to stay engaged. When there is too much fluid, fuel economy may be degraded. Consequently, when a customer brings a vehicle in for service with transmission related complaints, one of the things that a technician is likely to check is the transmission fluid level. In order to accurately measure the fluid quantity, the transmission fluid must be warmed to the normal operating range. Warming the transmission occupies shop space and/or requires technician time. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to warm the transmission quickly in a service environment. Since the condition that compelled the owner to bring the vehicle for service may involve a failure of a transmission component, the service warm-up procedure must operate in the presence of some types of component failures.